A New Power
by Niagara14301
Summary: Deidre and Lucinda get a new power as an old enemy from Sofia's past comes back seeking revenge. By Niagara14301 and jakevoronkov1.


A New Power - a Sofia the First fanfic

**A New Power**

Notes: this is a story set shortly after events seen in "A Royal Rift", and is based on an idea that jakevoronkov1 suggested to me. I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for the idea, for giving me permission to use the character of the Scarlet Warrior (from jakevoronkov1's fan fiction featuring the Scarlet Warrior), and for working with me to write this story.

**Hythoria Castle**

A 21-year-old Lucinda had been summoned to Hythoria Castle by King Clayton and Queen Gena of Hythoria. A flying carriage carrying Lucinda landed in the courtyard of Hythoria Castle. As Lucinda stepped off of the carriage, Clayton and Gena walked up.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Princess Lucinda" Clayton said, gratefully.

"Your message sounded urgent" Lucinda observed.

"Deidre has locked herself in a stone room in the basement of the castle" Gena reported, worried. "All she'll tell us is that she doesn't want to hurt anybody".

"Show me where she is" Lucinda requested.

Clayton and Gena took Lucinda down to the basement of Hythoria Castle. At a thick wooden door, the three stopped.

"Deidre, honey" Gena called out.

"I told you I didn't want anybody near me!" a 22-year-old Princess Deidre shouted from behind the door.

"Deidre" Lucinda started. "It's me - Lucinda. Please let me in".

"I'm sorry, Lucinda" Deidre cried. "It's better that I be locked away from people".

"Whatever it is, let me help" Lucinda pleaded with Deidre.

"I don't want to hurt you ... or anybody else" Deidre cried.

"I'll take my chances" Lucinda reassured Deidre. "Just please let me in. Whatever it is, we'll handle it together".

The lock on the thick wooden door unlocked with a loud click. "Only Lucinda" Deidre directed.

Lucinda turned to Clayton and Gena. "I'll go in, and see what's going on". Lucinda walked into the stone room while Clayton and Gena waited in the hallway. As Lucinda looked around the stone room, she saw Deidre standing there, totally frightened.

"Don't come any closer!" Deidre directed. "I don't want to hurt you!".

"What's going on?" Lucinda asked in a calm tone of voice, trying to calm Deidre down in the process.

"See for yourself" Deidre answered as she raised one of her hands, and shot off a stream of fire at a stone wall.

"Well, that's ... different" Lucinda remarked, taken off guard.

"Tell me about it" Deidre remarked.

"How long has this been going on?" Lucinda inquired.

"Since this morning" Deidre answered. "I was in the gardens when I felt strange. I felt overheated, and then before I knew it, a stream of fire shot out of my hand. I really concentrated, and I was able to make it stop. But I'm so afraid, Lucinda. What's happening to me?".

"You have the power of fire, Princess Deidre" a woman's voice said from behind Deidre and Lucinda. They turned around to see a woman standing there. The woman wore a skintight scarlet outfit, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. The woman had long, blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was the Scarlet Warrior, a powerful magical princess from the Kingdom of Cinnibar.

"Scarlet, old friend" Lucinda smiled at the woman, before turning back to Deidre. "This is the Scarlet Warrior, a very good friend of mine".

Scarlet walked toward Deidre. "Don't be afraid, Princess Deidre. I'll help you through this". Scarlet then handed Deidre a pair of lovely, long, white gloves. "These gloves are made of a special material. When you have them on, they will keep your power of fire from coming out".

"Thank you" Deidre gratefully said as she put on the gloves.

Scarlet then turned toward Lucinda, and put her hand on Lucinda's head.

"Lucinda" Scarlet started, "you have the power of fire as well".

"How?" Lucinda asked, stunned.

"Remember that your Amulet of Tlara has the same phrase connected to it as Sofia's Amulet of Avalor" Scarlet started. "For each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse. When you made friends with Princess Deidre, and helped her through a difficult time in her life, your amulet gave you Deidre's power of fire".

"But how did I get that power?" Deidre asked.

"You were probably born with it" Scarlet answered.

"But why didn't it show up before now?" Deidre wanted to know.

"The old you was a very angry person" Scarlet started. "That same anger helped to keep your power buried. I'm willing to bet that once you changed for the better, and calmed down, the power was no longer buried as it were".

"When that happened, I did feel the occasional presence of heat coming off of my body" Deidre admitted. "I just chalked it up to being tired. It wasn't until this morning that I actually started ... shooting fire".

"Once your power was no longer buried, it would have taken a while for the power to show itself" Scarlet informed Deidre.

"Come to think of it" Lucinda started, "shortly after I made friends with Deidre, I started feeling the same occasional presence of heat coming off of my body. However, I have not shown any signs of shooting fire. Any idea why?".

"Oh, that's simple my dear Lucinda" Scarlet started. "Your ice power".

"Say again?" Lucinda asked, puzzled.

"Your ice power is sort of cancelling the fire out" Scarlet answered. "Only when Princess Anna and I get your powers under control, both of those powers will come out by your consent alone".

"Understood" Lucinda acknowledged.

"Right now, lets have a talk with King Clayton and Queen Gena. They will need to be told what is going on. Your family, Lucinda, will need to be told as well" Scarlet announced.

**A day later**

At Enchancia Castle, Lucinda was in her bedroom when an owl flew into the room carrying a letter. Lucinda could tell the letter was from Scarlet because of the scarlet colored band wrapped around the owl's leg. Lucinda took the letter from the owl, and read it as the owl flew back to Scarlet's kingdom of Cinnibar.

_Dear Lucinda:_

_It's time for Anna and I to train you and Deidre. Meet us at the summit of Mount Kaizeph at 3:00 AM tomorrow morning. Trust me, it won't be so frightening once you two get there._

_Sincerely, The Scarlet Warrior._

_P.S.: You still have your training appointment with Colette._

Lucinda thought back to when she and Sofia had been summoned to Cinnibar City when they were both seventeen-years-old. The two of them, along with others, had helped round up a group of dangerous escaped criminals.

_Flashback:_

_The escaped prisoners were back in Scarlet's high tech prison, and Cinnibar City was back to normal. At Scarlet__'s favorite restaurant in Cinnibar City, a celebration was taking place. In one part of the restaurant, a seventeen-year-old Lucinda was having a conversation with Scarlet's right hand woman, Colette._

_"Lucinda" Colette said as she leaned on the wall, twirling one of her pistols in her hand. "I'm going to be honest here. I've hid the truth from you for far too long since I met you back at that attack from Neila's forces"._

_"What have you been hiding?" Lucinda asked._

_"I was close friends with your birth parents" Colette admitted. "Your birth mother was my best friend back at Hogwarts. We were in Gryffindor House together when I was still learning. And as for your birth father, well, whereas I was the female prefect for Gryffindor back then, he was the male"._

_"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Lucinda asked as Colette grasped her hands._

_"Because, young one, I didn't know how you would take it if I told you I knew your late parents back then" Colette said. "And besides, not everyone trusts one of very few witches who can weave magic spells without a wand"._

_Colette had Lucinda there. Colette was so amazingly powerful a witch that her ability to weave magic and spells was not restricted to whether or not she had a wand. Also, not many people took Colette seriously as a witch as, because she could, like Scarlet, shapeshift into any sort of creature, and she didn't rely on a broomstick for flying, instead choosing to use her crow form._

"_There is something else I need to tell you, Lucinda" Colette started. "In past generations of your birth mother's family, there were a few advanced witches who had abilities like mine. Some of that has been passed on to you, which is why you can shapeshift, and why you can so easily see and talk to ghosts. I think you've realized over the years that your gifts were uncommon among most witches"._

"_Yes" Lucinda admitted._

"_It is possible that more of these advanced abilities might eventually come to the surface in you" Colette said. "If that time comes, I'd be honored if you would let me be your teacher"._

"_If that time does come, I'd be honored to have you as a teacher" Lucinda smiled._

_End of flashback, and back to the present._

During the past year, Lucinda had noticed more of her advanced powers slowly coming to the surface. There were times during the past year where Lucinda could simply point her finger, concentrate, and produce a spell that other witches would need a wand to do.

When more of her advanced powers slowly started coming to the surface, Lucinda contacted Colette, and requested to be taught by Colette. Colette happily agreed.

**Later, at Hythoria Castle**

A 22-year-old Deidre was in a room in Hythoria Castle. Deidre had just received a letter from the Scarlet Warrior.

_Dear Princess Deidre:_

_It's time for you and Lucinda to be trained in the use of your power of fire. Meet me at the summit of Mount Kaizeph at 3:00 AM tomorrow morning.._

_Sincerely, The Scarlet Warrior._

"Mount Kaizeph?!" Deidre exclaimed in shock. "It's here in Hythoria, but it's a damned volcano! What is she thinking?!".

"Scarlet always has a flair for the dramatic" a female voice came from behind Deidre. Deidre turned around to see Lucinda standing there.

"Lucinda" Deidre said, relieved. "I'm glad to see you".

"Try not to worry" Lucinda reassured Deidre. "Scarlet knows what she is doing".

"But at 3:00 AM?" Deidre questioned.

"I'll admit, it's early" Lucinda remarked. "However, there are ways around some things". Lucinda then pulled out her silver Omni, and opened the cover. The Omni, the size of a pocket watch, had a series of dials on it, and was in fact a small time traveling device. "I can set my Omni to take us to Mount Kaizeph at 3:00 AM tomorrow morning" Lucinda announced. "Once we're finished at Mount Kaizeph, my Omni will take us back here just a few moments after we left".

"Sounds good, Lucinda" Deidre smiled.

"Isn't it time you started calling me Lucy?" Lucinda smiled back at Deidre.

"You'd let me call you Lucy?" Deidre asked, taken off guard. "I've heard that's an honor only reserved for your very closest of friends".

"And you are now among those closest of friends" Lucinda smiled at Deidre. "I'd be honored if you'd call me Lucy".

"The honor would be mine ... Lucy" Deidre smiled back.

Lucinda adjusted the dials on her Omni, and gently took Deidre's arm. Lucinda then pressed a button on her Omni, and the two disappeared.

**On Mount Kaizeph**

Lucinda and Deidre soon arrived on Mount Kaizeph. It was 3:00 AM the next morning.

"Ah! There you two are" Scarlet smiled as she approached. "Princess Anna will join us in a minute".

"Princess Anna is here as well?" Deidre asked, taken off guard.

"I have the power of fire as well" Anna smiled as she walked up. "I discovered I had the power of fire shortly after it became public knowledge that my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, had ice power".

"I'll let you and Anna get acquainted" Scarlet said to Deidre. "I need to talk to Lucinda for a moment".

As Deidre and Anna talked, Scarlet took Lucinda aside.

"Are you sure it's a wise idea to allow Deidre to travel with you by means of your Omni?" Scarlet asked Lucinda, concerned.

"Thanks to recent events, Deidre already knows about Voyagers" Lucinda responded. "And, between the two of us, Voyager Command will eventually extend an invitation to Deidre to become a Guardian Voyager. Since a Guardian Voyager is implanted in his or her home time zone, Deidre will be able to fulfill her royal duties and be a Voyager at the same time".

In a few minutes, it was time to begin training Lucinda and Deidre on how to use their power of fire. At first, Scarlet and Anna taught Lucinda and Deidre how to produce flame in their hands, and how to turn that flame into fireballs.

"Think fast!" Scarlet suddenly shouted at Lucinda and Deidre. Scarlet and Anna then fired a continuous blast of fire at Lucinda and Deidre. As the continuous blast of fire came toward Lucinda and Deidre, it surrounded them, but didn't touch them. The two were not injured by the fire, and didn't feel any heat from the fire.

"What just happened?!" Lucinda asked, taken off guard.

"A demonstration" Scarlet answered. "Your power of fire automatically gives you resistance to heat and fire".

"We wanted to show the two of you that you need not be afraid of fire" Anna added.

"Your training will continue at a later date" Scarlet announced to Lucinda and Deidre.

Deidre started to put on her gloves when Scarlet approached her.

"You will no longer need those gloves, Deidre" Scarlet said as she reached into a pouch that was on her belt. Scarlet then brought out an amulet with a red gem stone, and put it around Deidre's neck. The amulet glowed for a few seconds, then returned to normal.

"This is ... for me?" Deidre asked.

"Yes" Scarlet smiled. "I call this the Amulet of Hythoria. As long as you wear the amulet, you have the ability to control your power of fire. The amulet will allow you to turn your power on or off at will. To do so, all you have to do is concentrate".

"Thank you, Scarlet" Deidre said gratefully. "I'll treasure this always".

Scarlet then walked over to Lucinda, and put her hand on Lucinda's Amulet of Tlara. Lucinda's amulet glowed for a few seconds, then returned to normal.

"You now have, through your amulet, the same ability to turn your power of fire on and off at will" Scarlet informed Lucinda.

"Thank you for this, Scarlet" Lucinda said gratefully.

"Scarlet and I will contact you when it's time for your next training session" Anna announced to Lucinda and Deidre.

Scarlet walked over to Anna, and put her arm around Anna's arm. Scarlet then clapped her hands, and she and Anna disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, time to get you back to Hythoria Castle" Lucinda smiled at Deidre.

Lucinda took out her Omni and adjusted the dials, then gently took Deidre's arm. Lucinda then pressed a button on the Omni, and the two disappeared. In a few moments, Lucinda and Deidre found themselves back at Hythoria Castle only a few moments after they had left.

"There we are" Lucinda smiled, "back home".

"Thank you, Lucy" Deidre smiled back. "And thank you for being there for me".

"Anytime, Deidre" Lucinda smiled as she gently touched Deidre's shoulder. "You have any plans for tonight?".

"Not really" Deidre answered.

"I have an idea" Lucinda announced. "Come over to Enchancia Castle tonight and have supper with us".

"I wouldn't want to impose" Deidre responded.

"We'd love to have you" Lucinda smiled. "Please say yes".

"Then, yes" Deidre smiled back.

**That afternoon at Enchancia Castle**

Lucinda sat on the bench of the Enchancia Castle garden as she sat and pondered, igniting a flame in her hand as she examined the nice warmth from it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a magical blast came right towards her and she quickly jumped out of the way. Lucinda shot her head up and looked to see Colette standing on the castle wall, her long black hair waving in the breeze.

"Colette?" Lucinda asked, taken off guard.

"It's time you started to work harder" Colette smirked as she lit up a magical orb in her palm and then tossed it at Lucinda, who then dodged it quickly. Colette continued her assault of magical blasts until Lucinda dodged one by the breadth of her hair.

Then, suddenly, time slowed to a crawl to Lucinda's perspective. She noticed everything moving in slow motion while she remained going faster than the world around her. She could see the magic blast crawling towards the castle wall. She could see the birds flying at an irregular speed towards their destination.

Suddenly, it hit Lucinda - she had seen Colette do this in their battles together.

"This is another advanced witch power. I can slow down time around me" Lucinda realized.

"Correct, my witch princess" Colette smiled as time returned to normal. "Now, let's say we practice a little more ... using your samurai sword".

Lucinda brought out her wand, and was about to use it to produce her samurai sword when Colette stopped her.

"You can do spells without using a wand" Colette pointed out.

"Sorry" Lucinda apologized. "Old habits die hard". Lucinda then pointed her finger at her back, and concentrated. In a few moments, a sheathed samurai sword appeared on Lucinda's back.

"I'm going to conjure up some plant monsters" Colette announced. "I want you to concentrate, slow down time around you, then fight off the plant monsters".

Lucinda pulled out her samurai sword. Colette then used her powers to create some plant monsters. As the plant monsters charged, Lucinda concentrated, and time slowed down around her. The plant monsters were now moving in slow motion. Lucinda raised her sword and picked off the plant monsters one by one. Lucinda concentrated again, and time around her returned to normal.

"Well done, my witch princess" Colette smiled.

"Yes, well done, Lucinda" Queen Miranda smiled as she walked up.

"Queen Miranda" Colette acknowledged as she curtsied.

"It's good to see you again" Miranda smiled at Colette.

"It's good to see you as well, Queen Miranda" Colette smiled back.

"Would you like to stay for supper?" Miranda asked Colette.

"I wouldn't want to impose" Colette answered.

"We'd love to have you" Miranda observed.

"Well, I do have today and tonight off" Colette started. "I'd love to attend".

"Then, it's settled" Miranda smiled.

**Supper at Enchancia Castle**

Early that evening, Deidre arrived by flying carriage at Enchancia Castle.

"Princess Deidre of Hythoria" Baileywick announced as Deidre stepped off of the carriage.

"It's good to have you here, Deidre" Miranda smiled as she hugged Deidre.

"Thank you for having me" Deidre smiled back.

Miranda and Deidre walked into the castle, and soon found themselves in the dining room where everybody else was talking.

"Welcome, Princess Deidre" King Roland smiled as he walked over.

"Thank you" Deidre smiled back.

"Everyone" Baileywick started, "supper will be served in five minutes".

Everybody sat down at the royal dining table, and soon supper was served. Everybody then enjoyed a fine meal, and had an enjoyable conversation. After supper, everybody got up and split into small groups.

A little while later, a 21-year-old Sofia was walking near the castle garden when she noticed Deidre standing in the garden.

"Hello, Deidre" Sofia greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Sofia" Deidre smiled back. "I'm waiting for Lucy. She's inside having a conversation with Colette".

"Ah, the training continues" Sofia remarked.

"Training?" Deidre inquired.

"Lucy is a highly advanced witch, with powers that only a handful of witches have" Sofia explained. "Colette is helping Lucy to develop those powers".

"Lucy is a good person" Deidre observed. "She deserves every advantage she can get".

"You like Lucy, don't you?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Deidre smiled. "She's become a very good friend to me. A better friend than I deserve. There is so much bad in my past ...".

"That's behind you" Sofia gently said as she put her hand on Deidre's shoulder. "You've changed for the better. And I can tell you've never been happier".

"But do I deserve that happiness?" Deidre questioned. "How does one make up for a lifetime filled with wrongs done?".

"Deidre" Sofia softly started, "you've been forgiven for your past. Isn't it time you forgave yourself?".

"How can I?" Deidre asked in despair.

"By getting it off your plate once and for all" Sofia answered as she reached out and gently embraced Deidre. "I can tell this is eating you up. Let it out".

(We're adding a song at this point - "Let It Hurt" by Rascal Flatts, being sung here by Sofia).

_7: 42 in the morning, 8 seconds before it all sinks in. Put your best face on for the world. Fake another smile and just pretend. But you're just puttin' off the pain, nothing's ever really gonna change._

_So let it hurt, let it be, let it take you right down to your knees, let it burn to the worst degree. May not be what you want, but it's what you need. Sometimes the only way around it, is to let love do it's work. And let it hurt. Yeah, let it hurt._

_3: 28 in the morning. Counting up the spaces between the rain. You're getting use to the rocks at the bottom, your heart goes numb but the lonely stays the same. And that's price your bound to pay, and there's really nothing anyone can say. Oh there's only just one way._

_So let it hurt, let it be, let it take you right down to your knees, let it burn to the worst degree. May not be what you want, but it's what you need. Sometimes the only way around it, is to let love do it's work. So go on, yeah let it hurt._

_You might just find your better for it, when you let go and you learn, let it hurt, let it bleed. Let it take you right down to your knees._

_Ohhhh... sometimes the only way around it, is to let love do it's work (let love do it's work) so go on (go on) and let it hurt, oh let it burn._

_7: 42 in the morning, 8 seconds before it all sinks in..._

Deidre started gently sobbing. Soon, the sobbing turned into full blown crying.

"I'm so sorry" Deidre cried. "I'm so very sorry for everything I've done. I'm so ashamed".

"Just let it out" Sofia gently said as Deidre cried on Sofia's shoulder. "Just let it all out".

Deidre cried for the longest time until she had cried herself out. Deidre then looked at Sofia with a peace she had never known before. "I feel like a giant weight has been lifted off of my shoulders" Deidre remarked, gratefully. "I've never known such peace before. Thank you".

"Your very welcome" Sofia smiled, with tears of happiness in her eyes. Sofia's amulet then started glowing for a few seconds, then returned to normal.

"What was that?" Deidre inquired.

"My amulet is enchanted, and it gives me a new power for each good deed I do" Sofia answered. "It must have rewarded me for being there for you just now".

**An uninvited visitor**

An hour had passed. Deidre had gone inside the castle to speak to Lucinda. Sofia decided to stay outside and enjoy an evening walk in the castle garden. As Sofia walked in the garden, she heard a woman's voice behind her.

"Lava fire, strike down this princess!" the woman's voice rang out.

A powerful stream of fire hit Sofia, but Sofia was uninjured.

"_Oh my God!"_ Sofia thought to herself. _"My amulet must have given me the power of fire! And it protected me!"._

"What is going on here?!" the woman exclaimed in shock.

Sofia turned around to see ... Mamanu, the banished royal enchantress of Hakalo.

"You!" Sofia exclaimed as she spotted Mamanu.

"I said you would see me again!" Mamanu boasted. "Although, I never expected you to have such strong powers".

Sofia brought out her wand, and pointed it at Mamanu.

"You dare to challenge me?!" Mamanu barked.

"Considering you tried to torch me, your damned right!" Sofia shouted.

"Then let the games begin!" Mamanu ranted. "I shall have my revenge on you for helping deny me the emerald key!".

Mamanu pointed her magic crystal at Sofia. At the same time, Sofia aimed her wand at Mamanu. Then, the two fired upon one another, with each producing a magical beam of energy. The two beams of magical energy repulsed each other.

As Mamanu was trying to increase the strength of her beam, she didn't notice somebody charging her from the side. Before Mamanu knew what was happening, Deidre pushed Mamanu, causing Mamanu to drop her magic crystal in the process.

"I'll teach you to attack one of my friends!" Deidre shouted as she punched Mamanu in the face.

Lucinda raised up to Sofia, and then the two watched as Deidre delivered punch after punch to Mamanu. Soon, Mamanu fell to the ground. Mamanu tried to reach for her magic crystal, but Sofia used her mind power to snatch the crystal before Mamanu could reach it.

"I'll be taking that!" Sofia glared at Mamanu.

"You give that back!" Mamanu demanded.

At that moment, a few of the castle guards raced into the garden and grabbed Mamanu. "What do you want done with this intruder, Princess Sofia?" one of the guards asked.

"Lock her up in the castle dungeon" Sofia directed. "Lucy and I will make arrangements for her to have a more permament home ... in Azkaban".

As the castle guards dragged Mamanu away, Deidre walked up to Sofia. "Are you alright?" Deidre asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Deidre" Sofia smiled. "Thank you".

**A few nights later on ****Mount Kaizeph**

Deidre, Lucinda, and Sofia arrived on Mount Kaizeph as directed by a note sent by Scarlet. Deidre and Lucinda would continue their training. Since Sofia now had the power of fire as well, she would be trained as well.

In a few minutes, Scarlet, and Princess Anna, arrived. An intense round of training then took place. Afterward, Scarlet walked up to Deidre.

"Deidre, as a person, you've come so far" Scarlet smiled. "And, a few nights ago, you came to Sofia's aid. I think that deserves a reward. Please hand me your amulet".

Deidre handed Scarlet the amulet. Scarlet then produced from a pouch on her belt ... Mamanu's magic crystal. Scarlet held Deidre's amulet in one hand, and Mamanu's magic crystal in the other hand. Scarlet, using her powers, then took Mamanu's magic crystal and merged it with Deidre's amulet. Scarlet then handed the amulet back to Deidre.

"Your amulet now contains Mamanu's magic crystal" Scarlet smiled at Deidre. "I know you'll use it's powers for good".

"Thank you, Scarlet" Deidre said gratefully. "I will always strive to be worthy of your trust".

**A year later**

A 23-year-old Deidre was sitting in her bedroom in Hythoria Castle. The past year had been among the happiest that Deidre had ever known. She, Lucinda, and Sofia had successfully mastered their power over fire. As for Deidre, she had learned how to use her amulet, thanks to being taught by Scarlet.

Deidre held her amulet and smiled in happiness. It was a precious gift that she treasured very much. She had already used it a few times to help people in need. On each occasion, Deidre had felt a great happiness. There was truly something to the old saying _it is better to give than to receive_.

As Deidre smiled in happiness at her amulet, she sensed somebody behind her. Deidre turned around to see a man in his thirties standing there.

"Please don't be alarmed, Princess Deidre" the man gently said. "I mean you no harm".

"Who are you?" Deidre asked the man.

"My name is Jeffrey Jones" the man answered. "I'm what is known as a Voyager".

"I know of your people" Deidre smiled. "It's a comfort to know that such people exist".

"How would you like to become one of them?" Jeffrey asked.

"While I know of Voyagers, I'm not trained in the ways of a Voyager" Deidre admitted.

"We would give you all the training you need" Jeffrey smiled. "We would train you during the day, then return you here late each afternoon. Are you interested?".

"Yes" Deidre answered with a smile.

"It's settled, then" Jeffrey happily said. "Take my arm, please".

As Deidre took Jeffrey's arm, Jeffrey pulled out his silver Omni, adjusted the dials, and pressed a button on his Omni. The two then disappeared from Deidre's bedroom. It was the beginning of a new life for Deidre - a life filled with promise and happiness.

**Authors notes**

Azkaban is from "Harry Potter".

For more information about Deidre, see my (Niagara14301's) stories "First Day", "Sisters", "The Fight", "Princess Becca", "Witch Tales", "Enchancia Castle", and "A Royal Rift".

For more information about Sofia and Lucinda being Voyagers, see my (Niagara14301's) stories "Lockdown", and "A Royal Rift".

For more information about Sofia's mind power, see Chapter 2 of my (Niagara14301's) story "A Royal Rift".

For those wondering how Lucinda and Deidre became friends, see Chapter 3 of my (Niagara14301's) story "A Royal Rift".

Jeffrey Jones, Omni, and Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" tv series.

Mamanu, and Mamanu's magic crystal, are from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Emerald Key".

Princess Anna of Arendelle is from "Frozen".

The Kingdom of Hythoria is a kingdom created by Niagara14301 for his stories, while Mount Kaizeph in Hythoria was created by jakevoronkov1 for this story.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is a character created by jakevoronkov1, and is used in my (Niagara14301's) stories with permission from jakevoronkov1. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that Niagara14301 and jakevoronkov1 created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).


End file.
